Anime dan OC : Pro Street
by rayquaza.lumunon191
Summary: Dimana Event Balapan Lokal yang diadakan 6 bulan sekali di seluruh dunia dan Indonesia termasuk event ini melibatkan beberapa Tim Gua dan Tim Ryouko yang menjadikan event ini menuju ke romantisan di dalam balapan meskipun beda satu tim.


I don't own NFS Pro Street

I don't own these anime characthers

NFS belong to EA

Ryouko Ookami belongs to Ookami-san and her Companions

HTT belongs to K-ON

Shouko, Yuuko, Himeji, and Minami belongs to Baka and test

Chris (my OC), Clay (my OC), Bob (my OC), Bayson (my OC), Jake (my OC), Derek (my OC), Gibson (my OC). Gua (christo)

Unfateful encounter Auto couple

Di Indonesia terdapat event balapan local yang sering diadain setiap 6 bulan sekali, kali ini di tol arah Jakarta yang akan menjadi tempat balapannya. Gua dengan tim gua sendiri ikut berpartisipasi dalam event ini, dan gua sendiri ikut dalam event pertama dan menjadi favorit, Balapan drag. Tidak dibayangkan gua mesti melawan seorang yang sangat sombong dan emosional, Ryo Watanabe.

"Jadi, kamu yang akan menjadi korban kalah gua ya?" dengan sombongnya Ryo bertanya

Dengan tampang biasa saja gua hanya diam duduk dengan tenang di kursi mobil kesayangan Dodge Charger SRT8 gw meskipun tidak terlalu mengesankan bagi para penonton.

"lo pikir bisa ngalahin gw dengan mobil pelan kayak gituan?, jangan membuat gw tertawa!"

"…" gua dengan tampang biasa aja

"_sombong banget orang ini dari tadi gw ngomong sama dia dari tadi dikacangin mulu" _keluhan Ryo sendiri.

"Ayo para pembalap, nyalakan mesinnya!" kata MC-nya

"Tiga, dua, satu… Start!"

Mobil Ryo secara cepat langsung diposisi terdepan, tetapi dalam beberapa detik mobil gw langsung melewati Ryo dan tampangnya dia langsung tercengang melihat mobil gua langsung melesat melewati Ryo.

"GAK BISA DIPERCAYA!, GAK MUNGKIN!" Ryo berteriak karena kalah.

Gua dengan tampang relax langsung menuju ke panggung lalu meminjam microphone si MC

"Ryo, sebelum lo sombong liat dulu lo pake mobil apa"

Lalu si MC langsung berkata "Beri tepuk tangan untuk pertama kalinya mengalahkan "the king of showdown", CHRISTO!"

Gua terdiam dan membiarkan mereka tepuk tangan untuk gua, tetapi prinsip gua hanya stay cool aja. Gua langsung menuju Karavan punya gua dan temen2 gua langsung menyambut kemenangan melawan Ryo Watanabe.

"Kerja yg bagus, to, lo berhasil menang di event showdown ini!" kata Clay

"akhirnya lo bisa ngalahin si tukang banyak omong itu" kata Bob

"Ga nyangka lo hanya ngalahin Ryo dalam sekejap mata" pujian Jake

"Camaro ZL1 gua percuma dong kalo ngalahin Ryo cuma segitu doang" keluhan Derek

"Ditambah reputasi kita menambah dengan drastis" kata Gibson

Jadi selama semalaman kita pesta sampai tengah malam, keesokan harinya kami langsung bersiap-siap untuk event berikutnya, Clay yang mengikuti Grip race langsung menang telak dengan Corvette ZR-1 yang sudah dimodif untuk circuit. Tiba-tiba setelah menerima penghargaan dari MC di panggung sekelompok mobil datang dengan nama team mereka "Girls Auto Paradise", Mobil yang memimpin adalah GTR R35 yang berwarna Hitam dengan Strip Merah dan gambar sarung tinju kucing diikuti dengan Toyota Supra dengan gambar Gitar Bass, Nissan Silvia (S15) dengan gambar Gitar listrik dan bando Kucing, Acura NSX dengan gambar keyboard, Mazda RX-8 dengan gambar Drum, dan Mazda RX-7 dengan gambar Gitar Bass dan sebuah jepitan rambut, diikuti lagi Honda NSX dengan gambar chibi memegang tombak dan memakai armor, Nissan Skyline (R34) dengan gambar chibi perempuan berambut panjang memakai katana, Subaru Impreza WRX STI dengan gambar chibi memakai baju tentara dengan Pedang Lapier, dan Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X dengan gambar chibi perempuan memakai armor dengan Broadsword. Satu per satu mereka keluar dengan memakai kacamata hitam semua.

"Wahh…. Sang legenda ratu pembalap datang ke Indonesia untuk pertama kalinya, tumben dia relaiin dia sama timnya untuk datang ke tempat kayak gini." Kata si MC

"siapa mereka?" Clay bertanya

"blom pernah denger, ya? Saya kasih tau, mereka ini adalah tim Legendaris dari Jepang yang namanya "Girls Auto Paradise" yang dipimpin Ryouko Ookami, katanya sih dia Petinju perempuan yang jago, tim mereka selalu menang dalam event balapan local begini, mereka menang sekitar 32 kali setiap bulan." kata si MC.

"oooh…. Keliatannya jago untuk perempuan" kata Clay

Gua langsung keluar melihat kerumunan para penonton dan gua liat perempuan yang tiba-tiba langsung ke panggung meminjam microphone.

"Jadi Tim kamu mana?" Ryouko bertanya ke Clay

"Tim saya ada disana, apakah ada masalah?" Clay langsung penasaran

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin kalian" permintaan Ryouko

Otomatis gua langsung ke panggung menggantikan Clay, dan langsung menatap ke Ryouko dengan tenangnya

"Kudengar kalian adalah Rookie yang sedang populer dibalapan ya?" Tanya si Ryouko

"Ga juga, tapi memang knapa?" gua bertanya langsung

"baguslah untuk pemula, aku senang bakal ada tantangan buat tim aku." Ryouko menjawab dengan senang, tetapi gua masih agak curiga dia selalu bilang "aku" kalo gua yang ngobrol sama Ryouko.

"baguslah, biar tim saya juga bisa lebih berpengalaman" Kata gua

Dan Ryouko langsung turun dari panggung dan melihat ke gua dan mengajak gua ke tempat dia

"Lo mau gak jadi partner latihan gua?" Tanya Ryouko

"Boleh aja, latihan apa?" gua Tanya balik

"La-Latihan buat balap lah, apalagi emangnya." Ryouko menjawab dengan marah

Entah knapa si Ryouko langsung berubah jadi sifat Tsundere, gua langsung membuat tampang biasa

"eto, kamu suka tipe cewek kayak gimana?" Tanya Ryouko

"hmm, ga tau, mirip sikap lo aja" Gua jawab

"ko, lo tau sikap gua, padahal blom bertemu gini? ato lo mata-matai gua ya?" Ryouko menjawab dan bertanya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Ga kok, gua liat diinternet aja seluruh tentang sejarah tim loe sama personelnya" jawab gua

"oh, begitu ya…." Jawaban Ryouko lagi

Keesokan harinya event Grip race akan dimulai, kali ini Bob yang akan ikut event ini dengan Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 SuperSnake yg menggelegar dengan mesin 5.4 L dan modifan mengeluarkan 872 tenaga kuda. Berharap Bob bisa menang di event ini karena orang ini gampang tensi, berharap lagi kalo dia gak emosional hari ini.

To be continued…


End file.
